To stay or to go?
by TigersKishanLuvr
Summary: Alice left, and the Wonderlanders went after her. Alice moved a while ago, so the boys are roaming around aimlessly. When they meet an interesting girl alone in a mansion with her best friend and a butler, will the wonderlanders stay with the girl, or leave to search for Alice again? All characters except the Jokers. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you guys think of my new fanfic, I want to see if anyone likes it, just to see if its worth continuing. **

Alice left a year ago, due to the killing and blood shed that hasn't stopped. The boys in wonderland have been coping with her absent, but do miss her. They've been having small meetings, wondering if they should go after her. Another month later, a meeting lasted longer than planned.

"No, I'm tired of not seeing One-San!" Dum cried. "Yeah, yeah I wanna see big sis!" Dee agreed.

"You little brats, you don't know how hard it is to find someone who is in the other world, and might not be around anymore!" Elliot growled.

"Shut it, I don't want to think about that! My love is out there and I know she is waiting for me!" Peter said, dreaming of embracing Alice.

"No one is waiting for you." Blood muttered as he drank his tea calmly.

"Oh please, you know you miss Alice too, don't act so calm." Vivaldi growled.

"Everyone misses her; I mean she was one of the best outsiders." Gowland added.

"You're a perv old man; you had the hots with her as well as all of us." Boris rolled his eyes, and Gowland hit him upside the head.

"We should find her; I want to see her expression when she sees us." Ace mused, his eyes closed and his head on the table.

Julius sighed. "You are a nuisance."

Pierce was hiding in the corner, and Boris glared at him, needing to take his anger out on someone, but just sat still.

Nightmare was crawled in his chair, a blanket over him. "I guess we can go, I mean, it would be nice to see her." He said, and grey nodded behind him.

Nikole's POV

"Ugh, Butler I'm bored!" I yelled at the man wearing a black tuxedo.

Butler sighed and dragged me outside by my shirt. "I despise your parents for leaving me here with you." He growled.

"Oh Butler you love me." I smiled. "Plus, I hate living in this stupid empty mansion. When is mom and dad coming home?" I asked, lying down in the grass, looking at the wide back yard.

"6 months." He answered.

I sighed; I wish I could have gone to Jamaica with them. But I guess it's there 3rd honeymoon, so I guess they need the half a year away from their annoying kid. "Can Jamie come over?" I asked, and he laughed, leaving me outside.

"I'll be back in an hour." He yelled before he shut the door. I nodded. What to do, what to do. Jamie was like my sister, been friends for 4 years but it felt longer than that. We met at a football game, and she heard I lived in a mansion. At first I thought she was using me for my money, but found she also lived in a mansion about a half an hour away from me. We hung out every now and then. I lay in the grass, looking at the sky.

A moment or two later I heard some cussing and footsteps. I sat up and looked behind me. A whole group was walking, randomly walking around in the backyard. Bunnies, a mouse, a cat ears, guys with weird clothes, a girl with a weird dress, a guy with a sword, and a guy with an eye-patch? Cool, I smiled. I got up and brushed off my black skirt. "Yo." I yelled at them and they stopped. "What the heck you guys doing in my backyard?" I asked, walking closer. Man they were hot.

They looked at me, wide eyed. "Do you know a girl named Alice?" They asked in unison.

I raised an eyebrow then looked away for a moment. "No." I shrugged. "Sorry guys."

Then growled and cussed under their breath. They started to mumble at each other, they looked exhausted and about to pass out.

"Need a place to crash weird people?" I asked, popping my head in.

They started to mumble to themselves again, then the blond and brown haired boy with mouse ears and mouse tail with a little hat slowly came up to me. "Can you help me get away from the cat?" He whispered. I looked at the punk, pink haired, cat ears and tail boy with black and pink clothes with a fluffy scarf thingy. He looked at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll protect you from him." I reassured with a smile.

"What? You can't ask her for protection, that's not cool." He growled, getting ready to pounce on the mouse.

I pulled the mouse behind my back and watched the cat, waiting for him to do something, but he only growled.

The man with the amazingly cool hat sighed. "Please, don't cause this lady and harm." He pleaded, coming to my side. I looked up at him, for a moment, actually liking him. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. "We would love the help of a beautiful lady, and rest at your wonderful home." He smiled, and then brought his lips to my ear. "We could share a bed also." He whispered.

Click. That set me off. I lowered my head for a moment, and then kneed him in the gut, making him fall to the ground. "I thought for a moment, wow he's hot, now, I hate your guts." I smiled with a little giggle. I walked off, holding the mouse's hand towards my house. The mouse laughed a little while walking next to me.

NOBODYSSSS POV

Nikole twitched, and everyone saw it. Her eyes stayed calm, but her body went crazy. She looked at Blood, who seemed a little nervous, and kneed him in the gut. Everyone went silent, but was somewhat amused about the action. Nikole took Peirce's hand and walked toward the house. Peirce was happy, getting to hold the girls hand. Everyone stood there, watching the blond walk away. Her blue eyes were the only thing they could think of, it wasn't Alice of course, but maybe it was something better, something more interesting. Her Black skirt moved around in the wind, and her shirt was tight around her figure. She was something and the guys could see it, Vivaldi even blushed a little. No one ever had the guts to do something like that to Blood.

Blood coughed a few more times and stood, brushing off his clothes. "She's interesting," Blood mused, loud enough for the rest to hear. "I like it." He sighed, adjusting his hat and walking towards the hat.

The rest looked at each other. "She's pretty." Boris shrugged, walking after them, Dum and Dee at his side. The rest side and went along.

**Hey guys.. I'm trying this new fanfiction. It all depends on you guys. Please let me know what you guys think, I might now keep writing. Anyway. Jus to let you guys know, I am not a fan of Blood, only sometimes, SOMETIMES! But hardly ever. He annoys me….. and he's way to cocky for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2. Thank you guys for reviewing, following and or favoriteing my story. Really appreciate you guys for it! Hehe but heads up, this is a long, boring one. It kinda just put things together, I guess. Anyway, just bear with me. I'm already starting on Chapter 3 as we speak, so please, hang in there. **

Nikole's POV

I walked away from them with Pierce beside me. I wonder how I'm going to hide this from Butler, I wonder if he'll care. Dang it, Jamie is coming over. Hopefully she doesn't get freaked out about this. On second thought, why am I not so surprised about them, and their animal ears? I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Whatever, Pierce is scared to death right now. I looked behind me; the cat guy was there, following the mouse with a fork and knife in hand. I rolled my eyes. "No eating anyone else please." I ordered. "That's called cannibalism, and is frowned upon in the establishment, as Johnny Depp said in the movie Charlie the chocolate factory." I re-quoted with a smile. "Johnny Depp is pretty hot."

"Who's Johnny Depp?" The twins asked, running to my side.

"Umm, a really hot actor." I answered. "So anyway, who the heck are you guys? I mean, the bunny ears, cat ears, mouse, weird clothes, guy with a sword, and you with a crown." I asked, pointing at the girl with the very curly black hair and a dress with a crown. "What's your guys names?" I asked.

_I'm not going to go through the names and stuff, you guys know who are there hopefully, and so I'm not boring anyone. XD_

I nodded, yeah, okay, so I have like 13 names I have to remember. I sighed. "This will take forever to remember." I muttered. "Please, don't get mad if I forget your name every now and then, I'll try really hard, but it might be difficult. Anyway, my name is Nikole; you can call me Niky if you want. Umm, let's see… I'm 16 years old and right now I live in this empty mansion with my parents and Butler. My parents are gone for a little while, and Butler is getting my best friends to come over." I explained, and then froze. "Dang, I need to hide you guys don't I?" I asked myself, letting go of Peirce's hand and running my hands through my hair. "Ah whatever, I can do this." I mumbled to myself encouragingly. "I'm assuming you guys are hungry?" I asked, and they nodded. "Okay, come on." I said, waving them on.

I got them to sit on the grass pretty soon and hurried inside to get some water for them. "Okay, I'm going to make some sandwiches, no complaining please." I hurried back inside and made about 30 turkey sandwiches. I jogged out of the house and back in the backyard. They were in groups. Ace with Julius, Peter with Vivaldi, Elliot, Blood with the twins, Peirce in a corner, Boris with Gowland, and Gray with Nightmare. I sighed and gave each person two sandwiches, hoping they would like it.

"These are good, what are these?" Boris asked, his tail flicking back and forth, which was really cute.

"Yes, can I have another?" Peter asked.

I laughed. "Thanks, these are turkey sandwiches." I said, handing Peter another sandwich.

I handed the rest of the sandwiches and cleaned up the dishes. I sat next to Pierce, who looked lonely, and watched as they bickered back and forth. "You guys don't get along so well huh?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest, and resting my chin on my knees.

"Yeah, we are from different territories, so we always bicker about land and stuff." Peirce said behind me.

"And you guys are from where exactly?" I asked.

"Wonderland." Peter mused with a smile.

I eyed them. "From a book… Oh I get it." I stood up. "Mad hatter," I pointed to blood. "Knave of hearts." Pointed to Ace. "The twins." Pointed to the twins. "white rabbit and the march hare." I pointed to both Elliot and Peter. "The Cheshire cat." Pointed to Boris. "then the dormouse." I said, pointing to pierce. "And I'm guess the caterpillar?" I pointed to nightmare.

They nodded. I raised my hands in a proud way. "Yes." I smiled. "So, Nikole? Why are the characters from Alice in the country of Hearts in your backyard?" A voice behind me made me jump.

"From what?" I asked, looking at Jamie leaning against the backyard door. She kind of looked like me, in a way. Blond hair, but she had brown eyes, I had blue, and she was as tall and weighed the same as me. We met in middle school, and been friends since.

"You know that manga I told you to look up about a month ago? That's what they're from." She explained. "You didn't read it did you?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't be a baby." I growled at her, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out." I sighed.

She shrugged. "Last week you brought in a guy you didn't know was a murderer and chased us around the house when butler went to buy us pizza, so, this is better. They're hot anyway- OMG IT'S A PIERCE THE MOUSE!" She squealed jumping on Peirce.

"Should have warned you about her and mousses." I cringed at Peirce's red face. I sat down next to Boris, watching her play with his ears. "Oh, I just love mousses!" She squealed.

"Anyway," I said, trying to get Jamie's attention, but I don't think it was working. "You can spend the night here, we'll pull another famous all-nighter, and I'll read the manga and then start working on finding the Alice chick." I explained, hoping that Jamie heard some of it.

"You guys lost Alice? I thought you knew where she was." She said still on top of Pierce.

"She moved, we don't really know where she is anymore." Julius explained.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in a long time." Ace smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long is a long time?" I asked.

"About 1030 time periods." Peter sighed.

I looked at Jamie who was sitting up now, but Pierce happily laid his head on her lap as she petted his head. "Time periods?" I asked her.

"They don't have time, but time periods, or shifts. It's kind of just one moment its daytime and the next its night. And it isn't like our time, it can change in a second to a few days. So we can just say, two time periods is one day… so they waited… about a year." She explained, doing the math in her head.

I nodded my head then brought my attention back to the boys and the queen chick. "Okay, well, since butler is in the shower, I'll give you a tour of the place." I suggesting, standing up and heading inside, having them follow. "The kitchen is there, and there's a little bathroom around the corner. Oh and here is the living room, where we watch tv and chat." We entered a room with a huge space and a tv, couches and chairs scattered around. "Computer room, moms office is there and dads office is across from moms." I said, walking down a hallway. We went upstairs and down the hall. "There's a few more bathroom and 9 bedrooms, mine is there, the very last one, and it's the biggest besides mom and dads room. Each room has a shower in it also." I explained, going back downstairs. "And my favorite room." I continued, going down another flight of stairs. "The basement." I said, showing them the huge space with couches, a little bar in the corner, tv galore, computers everywhere, a huge bookshelf, not as big as mine in my room though, and a fridge full of snacks. "This is where Jamie and I hang out when she spends the night." I explained.

"Which is like every night." She sighed with a smile, sitting on the couch. Pierce skipped over to her, and sat next to her, really close. I raised an eyebrow, but then just shook it off. Whatever, I said to myself. "See that door there?" I asked them. "That is a bathroom, k? You guys will be crashing here as well as Jamie and I, but we will be awake of course." I said, walking to a closet and grabbing blankets. "When your tired, you can go to sleep, other than that, do whatever, just don't let Butler see you." I said with a smile.

Dum and Dee's POV

She wasn't Big Sis, but she wasn't bad. She had a nice smile, plus she was kind. We kind of like her… We looked at each other then laughed. Yeah, we kind of like her.

Nightmare's POV

She sat on the couch with Jamie by her side, opening the computer and typing 'Alice in the country of hearts'. I looked up at the tv and it showed the same picture as the computer.

"How did you do that?" Boris asked, leaning on the back of the couch. Nikole held the wire from the computer and pointed to the wire running along to the tv. "It's connected to the computer so it shows on the screen on the tv, its pretty cool, don't exactly know how it works but whatever." She shrugged. I grinned. She clicked on a link and it showed a picture of us. Weird. She clicked on a 'chapter one' and it showed Alice, dreaming, and peter kidnapping her.

"So what is this 'manga' and why are we in it?" Elliot asked as I sat down next to Nikole, wrapping one of her blankets around my body. Grey sat down in a chair next to me and looked at the screen.

"A manga is like a book and a comic mixed together, but much more cooler and amazing, plus it's from Japan, which is amazing." Jamie said, smiling like an idiot.

"And the reason you guys are in it is probably because someone knew about the story and wrote about it. Maybe someone who went to wonderland before." Nikole suggested. But who would go to Wonderland. _I wonder if Alice had something to do with writing this, _I heard Nikole say. _It could be a way to find her I guess. _I grinned. "Why are you searching for Alice for us?" I asked, to nosy to let it go.

Nikole looked at me, for the first time in an hour or so. I felt my face get a little red and I felt sick. She smiled. "Cause I want to help, why wouldn't I? Plus, this seems really interesting, like…" She thought to herself. _What is the word… fun… exciting…_

"And adventure you idiot." Jamie mumbled.

"Yeah that's it. And shut up." I looked away from her real fast. I thought Alice was the one I love, ugh. I covered my face a little with the blanket. Dang it.

Julius' POV

Not like I was freaking out about my picture on a book or anything, but yes, this is really weird. I looked at Ace, he was amused of course.

Ace's POV

I liked her when she was flustered, like that face when she first saw us, or that confused face when her friend came over.

Nobody's POV

The guys were slowly getting used to her, even Vivaldi. She was chatting up a storm with Jamie, her new favorite. Jamie kept Pierce around her and Nikole was hanging with the others, while reading the manga. The guys were freaked out and questioned every moment that happened in their lives, while Nikole learned about them more and more. Vivaldi and Jamie talked and did make overs, while Pierce was watching Jamie with a small grin.

**How was it? This one was pretty boring, but you need to get boring out of the way so we can get to the good parts I guess. Please review and tell me how you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm pretty bored today, so here's another chapter :P**

**Chapter 3**

Nikole's POV

It's 3 a.m. and the 10 empty pizza boxes were scattered around the room. Luckily, we ordered it without Butler noticing, I think he was watching his shows. The boys enjoyed the pizza; they said it was one of the best things they've tasted. The crashed after drinking all of the pop in the fridge. They were scattered everywhere, lying around on the couch, across the tables and in corners. Jamie and I were wide awake as usual, and I only had a chapter and a half of the manga till I finished. I enjoyed it a lot, and I guessed right, I didn't like Blood.

"Okay, I got the story, now let's see where miss Alice is shall we?" I asked Jamie, who was stroking Pierce's hair. "He fell asleep on your lap?" I asked her with a smile.

She shrugged. "What can I say, he's cute and he likes me. Plus, Boris isn't a fan of me so he stays away from me, it's nice for Pierce." She explained with a smile.

"Boris doesn't like you?" I asked with a amusing smile as I typed in 'Alice Liddell' in Google. The most it came up with was a girl from Wonderland.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me because I hang around Pierce and glare at him." She smiled. "He wasn't my favorite character in the story, he was too, bad I guess."

I laughed. "Come on, you serious. He was my favorite character, I hate Blood though. Way to cocky." I grumbled, scrolling down the web page. "Oh, a girl, Alice Liddell, sister is Edith Liddell. Umm, married a guy a year ago or so, went to live in… England. Okay? Umm..." I read out loud, scrolling down.

"She kind of looks like you, you know the blond hair and blue eyes." Jamie said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Wow, it says that she disappeared for a long period of time, and her sister died a few months before she returned." Jamie read over my shoulder.

"Yeah, she went to a mental hospital for telling the story of her going to Wonderland. After a few months she finally let it go." I laughed.

"No way, she actually gave the idea of Heart no kuni no alice, look." Jamie sat up, pointing to the computer screen. "She gave the idea and he wrote it, are you kidding me?" Jamie laughed. "That is so cool."

"Let's see if I can narrow down her address." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey what time is it?" She asked me, leaning on my shoulder again.

"You can't be tired now, right?" I asked her with an amused smile.

"What? No, I was just wondering." She said.

"Uhh, 3:47 of the a.m. madam." I said, opening new tabs and scrolling through pages.

We searched for a while until 6 a.m. rolled around. I was about to find the address when Jamie and I both dozed off.

Nobody's POV

Everyone slowly woke up, except for Jamie and Nikole, who were lying on the couch, completely asleep, and probably not waking up for a while now. Pierce stayed in Jamie's lap, very comfortable with the position. They looked at the TV screen that was stuck on the page the girls were left on. "Hey, they found the address." Gowland said, standing up. "Click the other pages." Elliot said, realizing he wouldn't even know what he was talking about a day or two ago.

Gowland leaned over the couch above Nikole who was passed out, and put his hand over hers, moving the mouse to the next page. There was a picture of Alice that everyone stared at for a while. She got older, and looked a little more mature. He clicked another page and saw a picture of Alice in the arms of a man. "They got married?" Peter asked, depressed.

"Cute." Vivaldi giggled.

Blood cursed under his breath. "Well, we can still see One-san right?" The twins asked.

"Yeah, just because she's married doesn't mean we can't see her." Nightmare said.

"You can visit her in your dreams so shut up." Grey mumbled.

"Look at Nikole, she looks so peaceful." Boris mused; somehow he made his way to her side, his head on her legs. He brushed her cheek with his finger. "I kind of like her." He smiled.

"We like Big Sis too." The twins said, pushing Boris away.

"Guys, no fighting around Nikole, she's sleeping." Julius said, getting a headache.

"Jamie looks happy." Vivaldi smiled, leaning over Jamie as she slept.

"You guys look like creeps." Blood grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Pierce scooted closer to Jamie, making a 'chu chu' sound. Ace talked to Julius as everyone bickered back and forth. They could really decide if they wanted to leave, or stay with the girls. They would miss the girls, but they wanted to see Alice.

Jamie's POV

It been a day and a half since I stayed at Nikole's place, and the Wonderlanders been here. I hung around Vivaldi and Pierce, but the guys crowded around me when Nikole had to leave for a few moments. Nikole this time had to clean her room, so the guys crowded around. "So, how you guys liking the stay?" I asked, Pierce holding my hand as he hid behind me.

"Yeah." The twins said. "But I don't know if we should stay or go." They mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, Nikole found Alice so we kind of think we should go see her." Elliot explained.

"But she's married." Peter growled.

"But Nikole isnt." Blood grinned mischievously.

"And neither are you." Ace mused, tipping my chin back to look at him.

"Too much." Julius growled, pulling him back.

"Disgusting." Nightmare growled, coughing in the back ground. "You can take him in the bathroom." I said to Grey, he nodded and headed to the door. I sighed. "Anyway, just do what you want. I highly doubt Nikole cares, and to be honest, I don't care." I shrugged. "You guys go for any girl huh?" I asked. "Or anyone with a heartbeat?" I mused.

"Ha, no, most the girls I met while we were searching for Alice are total stuck-ups." Blood grumbled. "They think they're so cool."

"Look who's talking, no wonder Nikole hates you." I snapped back.

He gave me a look. "She doesn't like me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I overheard you two talk, she thinks you're too cocky." Ace explained.

"Eavesdropper." I grumbled at Ace. Pierce grabbed me around the neck and pulled me back on his chest. My face got red as everyone watched.

Nikole came down and winked at me. "Getting all cute over there." She giggled. The boys left their gaze on me, and watched her. They so like her, I smiled.

Butler's POV

I knew there was something going on down there. 6:12 I walked down there and saw boys, weird boys, and a queen looking lady. There were guys with ears too. I sighed, hoping it was just a 'faze' of bringing strange people in the house. As long as they don't rape her I won't get in trouble, plus, my shows are on soon, so I'll have time to listen to Big time rush… Whoo hoo!

**BOOM CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! CHAPTER 4 HERE I COME. To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I don't know how many chapters it will be, or what's going to happen. This fanfic was a -for-the-heck-of-it. Wish me luck /: **


	4. Chapter 4

**lets see if I can make this story more interesting! **

**Chapter 4**

Nikole's POV

A week later, still hanging around the house, doing nothing really. When Butler heads out of the house, we sneak out and play hide and seek. "Nikole! Can we play hide and seek." The twins whined.

"Yeah Nikole!" Jamie agreed.

I hit her upside the head. "Shouldn't you be home?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "They don't care, I check in with them every 5 hours or so." She said, holding her I-Phone up to me. I rolled my eyes. "We can sneak out I guess." I sighed. "Stay behind me though, I don't want to get caught."

I headed up the stairs slowly, looking both ways. I waved them up and headed towards the backyard. "Stop sneaking around, I already knew they were here." Butler said behind me.

I looked at him sitting on the couch eating mac and cheese. "I saw them crashing down stairs at 6:12 a week or two ago." He sighed. "I honestly don't care, as long as I get paid." He shrugged.

I laughed. "You are a horrible butler." I said, heading out the door. "okay guys, what do you want to play?" I asked, looking up at the cloudy sky. "it might rain soon." I mumbled.

"Hide and Seek." The twins yelled.

I nodded. "nose goes!" I yelled, putting my finger on my nose, looking around until I saw blood just stand there. "Blood's it, count to thirty, no peaking." I said, turning him around and running away.

I heard him count slowly, in an annoyed way. I shrugged it off and climbed a tree. A hand pulled me up to help. "What the heck Boris," I glared at him. "I totally spotted this spot first." I growled, but he covered my mouth. I looked down and saw Blood walking around, still counting. Cheat, I rolled my eyes. After a safe distance he lifted his hand. "He's cheating." I grumbled, moving to get more comfortable. He pulled my arm to lean against his chest. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making it more comfortable." He mused. I looked at him, then felt him kiss me. My face was red and I couldn't think. Wha?

He separated us for a short moment, then brought me to his lips again. I felt something like a spark between us and I think he felt it too, he pulled back, face was red. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I knew his clock was ticking faster or slower.

"Nikole? Where are you?" Jamie yelled, and I quickly looked away from boris, hoping down the tree.

I grabbed Jamie by the arm and pulled her away from everyone. "Boris kissed me." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair.

"So? I've already kissed Pierce, not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes. "Are they leaving or not?" I asked her, not really thinking that she knew or not.

"I don't know, they said that today they would tell us." She explained. "I don't want Pierce to go, I mean, the rest can go, not Pierce." She smiled.

"Yeah." I grinned.

We kept playing for a while, and I couldn't look at him, my face was too red. "So, have you guys made a decision?" I asked that night, hiding from Boris.

They looked at me. "Yeah, we are leaving." Gowland said. I let out a sad sigh, along with Jamie.

"But, Pierce wanted to stay with you." Vivaldi said. Jamie squeaked and hugged him. "yay." I smiled and escorted them out of the house, looking at Boris for a moment. He looked like a punk, but was really sweet. I watched them leave, his tail swished back and forth. Dang it, I growled and went back downstairs. I sat on the couch for a while, not really wanting to think. I felt something on my head. "There mouse ears." Jamie smiled. I took off the head band with brown mouse ears and smiled. "Thanks" I smiled, putting them back on.

We watched TV while Pierce held Jamie in his arms. I sighed, thinking of the pink haired punk. Dang it Boris. "Lets play hide and seek, get your mind off of things." Jamie suggested.

I shrugged and headed outside. "Butler, count to Thirty." Jamie ordered and we walked outside, seeing he was reading a magazine.

"K" He said, starting to count. I jogged to my tree that I usually hide in, and climbed it. I sat on the branch where Boris sat next to me last time. I saw Butler searching for us below, and I was leisurely sitting on the branch. I heard a rustle in the leaves but decided it was a squirrel. I felt arms go around my neck, pulling me back to lean on a chest. "I like the mouse ears, there cute on you." I looked up and saw Boris smiling at me. "Hehe, you came back." I smiled, face getting extremely red.

"I like your red face." He chuckled, kissing me on the lips.

"Why did you come back?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Cat chase mice don't they?" he asked, brushing the fake mouse ears on my head. "So I needed to chase you." He smiled again, kissing me again, wrapping an arm around my waist.

_Five days later, Jamie left 3 days ago._

"Hey mom and dad, this is my boyfriend Boris." I cringed, gesturing to the boy with cat ears and tail, pink punk hair and weird clothes.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Honey?" Mom asked.

"I thought it was a faze too, I was wrong." Butler said, walking past us.

My dad sighed. "oh boy."

I smiled shyly as Boris smiled proudly.

This is going to be a long explanation.

**Sorry guys, bad ending. I couldn't think of what to do with this fanfic, so I let it go. I'm kind of frustrated at myself but I'll make something better sooner or later. And to be honest, I just have to let you guys know…. BORIS IS MINE! ALLL MIINNNEEEE! Hehe, sorry. **


End file.
